Shane & Andrea's Story
by Sweetie122
Summary: Just like The title says this is Shane & Andrea's Story
1. Chapter 1

Andrea's POV

Shane lies here in my arms shaking he's burning up with a fever He has some kind of flu I'm afraid he is going to die if he doesn't get help soon. It's been 8 months

since we left the farm we knew it was for the best Shane knew if he stayed he would have killed Rick so did I ever since Rick had shown up you could tell there was

tension between them and it wasn't all just about Lori.

I look down at his face he's very pale sweat pouring off of him his once shaved head now full with hair his face once smooth now has a beard. I feel a tear run down

my cheek I know I have to go find help but where was I to go and leaving him here alone like this pretty much telling the walkers "Come and get it" If anything were

to happen to him I don't know what I would do. I sigh and look out the window of the tiny shack they had found, it was very tiny but it was shelter I see the sun

coming up I know today is the day I have to try to find help even though my guts say "Stay here with him don't leave him" I have no choice I lightly put him on the

floor he's eyes open they are very bloodshot I just feel like breaking down seeing him like this. "Where are you going?" Shane asks. I say "I'm going to go find some

help you need medicine and fast I promise I will be back" I see tears in his eyes I know he doesn't want me to go but he knows I have too "Ok but please come back

un harmed no matter what" He says. I nod and kiss him even though I know I can catch whatever he has but I don't really care he kisses back "I love you Shane ". "I

love you too Andrea". I grab my knife and open the door I look back at him with tears in my eyes this once strong fearless man now lies on the floor barely able to

move it breaks me in two I close the door and begin to walk not sure where but who knows I might accidentally run upon someone…. Alive and Human I hope. I have

been walking for at least an 1 hour now so far nothing not even a walker which is a huge relieve I keep thinking about Shane "Is he still alive? "Have walkers got

him?" My mind raced with these thoughts I was getting ready to turn back when in a small clearing of trees "A prison" I whispered to myself I observe the prison

thinking it was empty then I spot someone in the tower. "Doesn't look like a walker unless they can carry guns now" I say to myself I smile Hoping they would help us

I ripped my sleeves off tearing them into tiny pieces tying them to trees so I can remember where to go I run back to the shack finally after an hour of running I see

the shack but before I reach it I stop dead in my tracks. I see two walkers sniffing around the shack "No no" I say under my breath I see one walker go behind the

shack I run up on it kicking it to the ground then stabbing it in the head I get up and kick it just to make sure then I see the other one coming right at me I throw my

knife at its head perfect shot the walker falls to the ground. I grab my knife from its head and quickly enter the shack I sigh with relieve seeing he's still alive barley

anyway "Shane come on I found a place they might be able to help us" He moans "Andrea I can't I'm too weak go without me" "No Shane I'm not leaving you come

on please" I try to help him on his feet but as soon as he is on his feet he collapses I feel tears forming in my eyes from the sadness and frustration "Please Shane

please baby you can do this" I say to him. He looks up at me and nods He slowly stands shaking I put his right arm over my shoulders we slowly start to walk I know

this was going to take way more than an hour to get there but I knew this would be worth it four hours later, 20 breaks and 6 walkers killed we finally reach the

clearing I see my sleeves on the trees I had tied earlier I smile. "Were here Shane" I look at him I knew he wouldn't be alive much longer he let out a sigh of relieve

we slowly make our way to the prison were at the front gate "Stop!" Says a man in a prison uniform he then pulls out a walkie talkie telling someone to come down

here "Please were aren't bit or anything he's very sick he needs antibiotics I think he has some kind of flu please" I plead He doesn't even move. I then hear the

walkie talkie go off someone says "Don't let them in" He nods and shoos his hand toward us I begin to cry "Please please you can't do this to us" I begin yelling now.

He walks away I start to sob I slowly turn around we got four feet when Shane collapse to the ground. "Shane no god no Shane" I scream over and over I hadn't notice a man had come out of the prison. "Shane?" Says the man I look up to see him my jaw drops "It can't be it can't" I say. "It is" He says.

Shane's POV

I slowly begin to wake wondering where I am and if I was even alive the last thing I remember is collapsing to the ground after that it's blank I let my eyes adjust it

takes a few minutes before I can clearly see. I look around and see four concrete walls, a toilet, sink and a wooden desk. "Where the hell am I?" "Your safe" I look

over and see Andrea coming in you can tell the worrying had gotten to her looks like she hadn't slept in a while I slowly try to sit up Andrea comes over and helps me

I couldn't believe how weak I was. Finally I was sitting up then I notice the prison door "I'm in a prison cell?" I ask "Yes but don't worry Officer Walsh you aren't

locked up" she says with a grin I chuckle a little "Officer Walsh I haven't heard that in a while" I say to myself Andrea comes and sits next to me she puts her head on

my shoulder. "Thank you Andrea for everything" She smiles and looks up into my eyes "Anytime" I lean in and capture her lips with mine she puts her arms around

my neck before anything could happen she stops me "The people here would like to meet you" I smile "Ok" She helps me to my feet I notice I'm not shaking like I

used to we slowly make it to what looks like the prison hall. "I got it from here" I say she nods I follow her a few feet look to see who was nice enough to let us in I

fall to my knees in shock "R…Rick?" I was stunned he reaches his hand out to help me stand I grab it and I was immediately pulled into a hug I just couldn't believe

it. "I can't seem to get rid of you can I Shane" Rick says with a smile I chuckle "No I guess not" I say with a grin I pull back to see Carl and Lori "Shane is that really

you!?" Carl says running over to me he runs right into me knocking me over I laugh "Yea it's me bud it's me" Carl begins to cry a little so do I. "I thought I would

never see you again" I tell him "Me too" Carl says. "Carl" I hear Lori say Carl looks at his mama then looks at me "Go on bud go to your mama don't worry I'm not

going anywhere anytime soon" He smiles and runs back to Lori. I get back up and see Lori staring at me in shock I look at her stomach looks like she is getting ready

to pop any minute I give her a nod she gives one back both of us have no idea what to say to each other. Then I see the rest of the group come in Daryl, Beth,

Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Coral, I sigh with relieve seeing a lot of them had made it. "Well well well looks what the cat dragged in" Daryl says. "Nice to see you too Daryl" I say with a grin. "Want something to eat?" Rick says to me "Sure I could use a little something".

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea's POV

I couldn't stop smiling it was just like old times Rick told us to take a sit we both take out sit I smile at Shane he kisses me on the cheek a few minutes later Rick

returned with some canned fruit. "Sorry guys this is all we have" Rick says "I'll eat about anything right now" Shane says with a chuckle "Me too" I say in agreement.

We open the cans and dig in it taste so good we haven't eaten in days "whoa now slowdown before you guys chock" says Glenn by the time he said that we were

already done. "Sorry we haven't eaten in a while" I say with a grin "I can tell" Glenn says laughing "Do you guys have running water?" Shane asks "We do but go

easy on it" Rick says we nod Rick leads us to the showers we didn't think we would ever see a shower again Rick gave Shane some of his clothes and Lori gave me

some of hers we thanked them then hit the showers. "Oh my god this feels so good" I say to myself as the water runs through my hair I look around not seeing

Shane I just shrugged "Oh well more for me" I say under my breath after I'm clean I dry myself off, dress and return to Shane and our cell Still didn't see him I just

shrugged it off I laid down on the bed it was kind of hard but better then sleeping on the floor or ground. Before I realized it I had dozed off I woke to someone laying

on the bed next to me I turn over to see Shane I smile so big he had shaven his beard "There's my Shane" I say He smiles kissing my lips I kiss back It had been a

while since we did anything "Shane your still too weak" I tell him I pull my lips away from his "No I feel great whatever medicine they gave me works wonders" He

chuckles "Ok you sure?" I ask him "Yea I'm sure". He smiles He captures my lips again this time more intense he pushes my back to the bed he climbs on top of me

he begins to kiss my neck nipping at it I smile I push him up and begin to remove his shirt after getting it off I throw it to the ground "God your amazing" I say under

my breath. He pushes me back down and begins to kiss me again. I woke up with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat I smile I always love listening it and

his breathing it was so soothing to me He stirs a bit I look up to see him looking down at me "Well hi there" He says to me with a smirk grin on his face "Hi' I chuckle

he reaches down to kiss me I kiss back man do I love his lips after a while of lying there we both got up and got dressed "I'm going to see if Rick needs any help"

Shane says "Ok I will go see what's up with the girls" He nods and kisses my forehead before he walks off.

Shane's POV

I walk to the door that led to the prison yard before I could open it I see Lori just sitting in a chair by herself holding her stomach I began to battle with myself

whether I should go and talk to her or not at the end I decide to see how she was doing. "Hey" I say as I take a seat next to her she looks at me "Hey" she says as

she looks back down at her stomach "Everything ok Lori?" I say with a concerned voice "Yea I guess it's just that Rick and I have done nothing but argued these past

8 months" "I'm sorry Lori" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes right there I began to wonder do I still love this woman or am I just feeling this way because she

might be caring my child I don't know. "Shane….I'm glad your back and I…I don't want you or Andrea to leave again" I looked at her in shock "Really?" I say "Yes

Really" She smiles a little "Ok we won't". As soon as I said that she jumped in my arms and hugged me I couldn't believe it I held on to her she didn't want to let go I

hear her begin to cry "Shh Shh it's going to be ok" I say to her has I stroke her back she nods after about 5 minutes she let go and sat back in her chair "I'm sorry

Shane I don't Know what happen I think it's the pregnancy" She says "it's ok Lori if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here" she smiles "If

you looking for Rick He's in the prison yard with Carl" I nod and begin to walk to the door as I open it I look back at Lori she smiles I smile back then I walk out the

door to the yard. My head racing with thoughts he loved Andrea but did he still love Lori he thought I shook my head to make the thought go away thankfully they did

for now….I see Rick he waves for me to come over to him so I do I walk to him and Carl. "Hey Brother" Rick says with a pat on my back "Hey Rick, Carl" I say "Hey

Shane" Carl says hugging me I thought of Carl as one of my own I smile he let's go. "Carl keep guard I got to talk to Shane for a minute" Rick says Carl nods. I begin

to walk with Rick "What's up" I say looking at him. "Shane you have to trust me and my decisions in order to stay here you and Andrea I know we don't see eye to

eye but we have to at least try" I look at him my guts saying "Just leave now" But I couldn't I told Lori we would stay "Ok" Is all I say Rick nods "How long have you

and Andrea been together?" "A while now she's a great girl bad ass one at that" I say laughing Rick laughs with me. "Yea I can tell that" Ricks replies we then walked

around the Prison to make sure it was secure.

1 Month Later….

Andrea's POV

I had just gotten off of watch duty I come into the Prison hall I walk to Shane and I's cell I take a seat on the bed "I wonder where he is" I say under my breath after

10 minutes I decide to go and try to find him "Him and Rick are Probably just horsing around" I thought I walk up the stairs to the second floor I see Beth and Maggie

asleep in one of the cells I walked by quietly trying not to wake them I walk to the end of the hall where the cells end I come up on the last one my jaw drops. Tears

form in my eyes of what I have come to see Shane and Lori kissing one another "You Bastard" I yell they quickly whip there head around to see me standing there

"Andrea honey it's it's not what you think" Shane pleads. I shake my head and run back downstairs tears running down my face I hear Shane running after me I'm at

the bottom of the stairs when he grabs my arm "Get off of me!" I scream "Andrea calm down please" I stare at him in shock "Calm down you want me to calm down

are you fucking kidding don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I pull my arm away from his grip and slap him as hard as I could in the face and ran outside in the

prison yard and collapsed to my knees in tears. "How could he do this to me after all I did for him" I cry.

Shane's POV

"Fuck what have I done" I say out loud I shake my head and run my hand through my hair thoughts raced through his head "I'm a complete idiot I don't even know

why I was kissing Lori". Darkness fell I have been sitting in our cell since the incident hoping Andrea would come back in here and I was right she sees me and begins

to dart I quickly grab her arm and pull her to me "Andrea please" I plead she looks at me having a feeling I'm going to get slapped again but I deserved it she nods. I

let her go she sits on the bed I sit next to her "Andrea I honestly don't know why I was kissing her I don't" She looks at me with her red puffy eyes I can tell she Has

been crying for a while which felt like a knife into me "Do you love her?" she asks "Do I love her? Do I….I don't know" I say to myself "No I don't I love you" She

turns her face away from me I felt my heart ripping apart knowing I have lost her I always was an idiot when it came relationships I could never stay with one woman

I never knew why. But with Andrea I wanted no one but her I guess my old ways are coming back to haunt me she still doesn't look my way I decide she needs space

I get up and leave the cell hoping she will try to forgive me.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Andrea's POV

I just sit here still in shock I look up as Shane leaves the cell something told me he still loves Lori but for some reason I keep denying it even though I know it's true I

sigh not knowing what to do I decide to lay down I curl up in a ball and doze off. I woke up to screaming I jumped up to see where it was coming from as soon as I

enter the hall it stops I walk out into the yard to see everyone gathered outside I walk up to Shane who is always confused then I see Carl and Maggie coming out.

Maggie is holding a baby in Carl's jacket I hear the baby cry I smile until I realized what had happen 'Where is she?" Rick cries Maggie stands there in silence shaking

her head as she starts to breakdown Glenn goes over to her to comfort her "NO no no god no" Rick falls to the ground crying I look over to see Shane frozen in place

"Shane?" I put my hand on his shoulder he pushed it off he looks me in the eyes right there right then I knew he loved her he had tears in his eyes I turned away

from him He quickly goes to Rick's side to comfort him. I go over to Maggie who is still holding the baby I take the baby in my arms I look at her she was Shane's

baby she had his Brown eyes and his ears I felt tears running down my face but I still smiled at her she was beautiful as could be. I turn towards Rick and Shane then

I sees Carl going over to join them they have a group hug together as all three of them cried and even though Lori and I didn't get a long doesn't mean I wanted her

dead she was a brave woman sacrificing herself to save her baby. After a few minutes I see Rick coming over to me I hand him the baby he held her smiling even

though he knew it was Shane's he still loved her as his own and was going to raise her as his own weather Shane liked it or not. I see Shane come over and look at

her he smiles at Rick he smiles back Shane turns around and walks back to the prison I was thinking of following him but decide against it. "Let me see the baby" I

hear Hershel say Rick shows Hershel the baby "She looks healthy but she needs formula or she won't survive" "No not her I ain't letting her die" I hear Daryl say "I'll

go make a run see if I can find some I thought I saw a daycare down the road a ways". We all nod "I'll go with you" I say he nods I hadn't realized Shane had walk

back out into the yard as I began to follow Daryl to his motorcycle I hear "Oh no you're not" I stop and turn to see Shane "Yes I am Shane besides why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because I love you I don't want anything to happen to you" I scoff "Yea I have heard that one before I began walking off. "Andrea please don't be

stupid" I stop and turn around facing him "I'm not begin stupid Shane besides since when did you tell me what to do and not to do huh?" He just stares at me. I turn

back to see Daryl waiting for me I begin to walk towards him after getting on the back of the motorcycle I look at Shane still standing there Daryl revs the motorcycle

and we take off I look back to see Shane walking toward Rick. After about 2 miles we come upon a daycare we go inside to take a look Daryl finds bottles but no luck

on the formula "Hey I think I saw a Pharmacy down the street a little ways they might have some" I tell Daryl he nods we look the place over one more time before

we leave we walk down the street down to the pharmacy trying to make as little noise as possible. We walk in making sure no walkers are around after we make sure

it's safe I go over to the Women's and Baby isle I sigh with relieve to see formula and lots of it I grab as much as I could I grabbed about 6 cans stuffed them in my

bag I also grabbed some diapers, baby powder and wipes enough so we wouldn't have to come back for a while. Daryl comes over and grabs some too stuffs them

into his bag and walks toward into the other isle to see if there was any food or water I went by the Women's section and stopped my eyes dart to the pregnancy

tests I notice I have had my cycle yet I was getting ready to walk off when I stopped and grabbed one stuffed it in to my bag "Hey" I jumped to see Daryl standing

there "Let's go" He says as he turns toward the doors I follow him we go back to his motorcycle and ride off we got back to the prison right at dark I hope off and go

inside where everyone is except Rick and Shane I ignore it and put the formula and the rest of the stuff on the table Maggie sighs with relieve "Thank you two" she

says Daryl and I just nod I go back to my cell thinking of moving out I really didn't want to be in the same cell as Shane at the moment. I ended up collapsing on the

bed and going sleep I had been so tired lately I woke up the next day I sit up no sign that Shane has been here I sigh and walk out to the hall all the women were

playing with the baby I smiled it's amazing how something horrible can go wrong but when you see a baby you forget all about it I knew she was going to be one

brave girl just like her mama and dad….speaking of dad I guess I should go and find Shane. I ask the girls if they had seen him they said no but Rick came back all

bloody I nod and walk towards the showers fear crept over me "Bloody" I say to myself I was afraid that Rick and Shane had gotten into it I walk into the showers no

sign of anyone I turn and go into the door that led into the toilet and sinks I look in to see Shane leaning over a sink bloody. I walk up to him he looks up to see me

before I could say anything he said "Andrea I'm so sorry about everything I didn't mean to hurt you it's just…." I interrupted him "Shane its ok" I put my hand on his

shoulder he shook his head "No it's not I mean after all you did for me I go and do that" "Shane please let's just forget about ok?" He stand up straight turns toward

me he puts his hands on the side of my face he nods he leans in to kiss me I kiss back I pull back looking into his eyes knowing I loved him so much it hurt. "Go take

a shower I'm going to go lay down after I pee" I laugh he nods and starts laughing with me he kisses my forehead and walks out I go into one of the stalls and slide

the pregnancy test down my sleeve after I was done I waited 10 minutes I looked at it. I just stared at it "Pregnant" I say under my breath I was in shock instead of

telling anyone I hid it even from Shane I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom to our cell I hid the test in my bag stuffed it under the desk in the cell I

sigh and laid down for some sleep.

Shane's POV

I sigh with relieve has the water pours over my head I smile thankful that she forgave him but still in shock over Lori's death He had known her for so long she died

so young I shook my head to rid of the thoughts. I wash off the walkers blood Rick and I went on a walker killing spree killed at least a dozen or two I turn the water

off and dry myself off I grabbed my clothes and put them on I walk into the Hall where the women were playing with the baby I knew she was mine but I was going

to let Rick raise her as his own after what happen to Lori I didn't want to take her away from him. I walk into the cell where I find a sleeping Andrea I lay down next

her knowing how lucky I was to have her knowing I wasn't alone in this world anymore was a huge relieve and a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders I drift off to

sleep dreaming about the day they left the farm.

8 Months ago….

"Shane you can't leave" I hear Carl plead for me to stay but he didn't understand everyone was gathered around the car Andrea had just finished packing the car

"Shane think about this" I hear Rick say "I have it's for the best if we go "Rick nods the group is in shock. I see Tears in Carl's eyes I go over and hug him "Who

knows we might see each other again someday" I look at him I feel horrible about leaving him but It was the best for everyone. "Really" Carl says "Yea really" I

smile and stand up walking over to the car I see Andrea hug everyone goodbye before she moves toward the car she hears Carl say "Andrea please take care of

Shane for me" I smile Andrea tells Carl "I will I promise" We both get in the car wave goodbye and drive off leaving the only group they have known I held Andrea's hand I

look over and smile she smiles back I look back at the road wondering where we were going to go.

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Shane's POV

Present day

I wake to a baby crying I look over to see Andrea's still asleep I carefully get up without disturbing her I walk into the hall where I see Rick feeding the baby I walk over to him and have a seat. "Have you come up with a name yet?" Rick looks up at me and nods "Judith" "That's a beautiful name" I tell him he smiles and nods "Do you mind if I hold her "Rick stares at me for a few seconds then says "Sure" He gently hands Judith over to me there she lays in my arms baby Judith she had Lori's face shape and features and my brown eyes she was perfect I felt bad for her though having to get my ears I just smile at her she looks up at me she then starts to get a little fussy Rick hands me the bottle I give it to Judith she starts to fall asleep in my arms. I wanted to call her my daughter but I knew I couldn't do that to Rick she is all that is left of Lori, Rick and I might have our differences but there is no way I would do that to him. After she falls asleep I hand her back to Rick who goes and lays her down in a make shift crib he comes back and sits down we sit there in silence we weren't sure what to say by the time we had thought of something I hear someone getting sick I jump up and run to my cell there's Andrea hanging off the bed vomiting she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Rick try to find some towels or something" He nods and runs to find some I step over the vomit and sit next to Andrea I help her up she begins to cry "Andrea it's ok" "I'm sorry I got sick in here but I wouldn't have made it to the toilet" she tells me "Oh Andrea don't be sorry you couldn't help it" she nods. Rick comes in with some towels he found I take one and wipe her mouth then with the help of Rick we cleaned up the floor and threw the towels away. Then we grabbed a mop and some cleaner out of the closet and mopped it up so it wouldn't smell after that was finished I come back in to the cell I see her just lying there "Are you ok?" I ask "Yea I'm fine I promise" she smiles I nod I kiss her forehead "I'm going to take watch if you need anything tell someone to come and get me ok?" she nods. "Ok"

Andrea's POV

I watch him leave knowing I wouldn't be able to hide this for much longer if I keep getting sick I sigh "What am I going to do" I say out loud not caring weather someone heard or not I turn over deciding to go back to sleep nothing else to do I think.

2 Months later

Andrea's POV

I'm now i believe 3 months pregnant I was starting to get a tiny bump I decided to tell him soon very soon then everyone else I'm just sitting here in the hall then I hear some yelling "Walkers!" I jump up and grab my gun from the cell and run out into the yard "Oh my god" I say to myself there were at least 20 to 30 walkers I run up into the tower and begin shooting everyone following after what seems like hours but only been a few minutes we got them all we hoped there weren't any nearby. I feel dizzy out of nowhere before I knew it I collapse in the tower last thing I remember is someone shouting "Andrea!"

"Shane's POV

I look up in the tower to see Andrea I can tell something's not right before I knew it she faints "Andrea!" I yell I start running up the tower everyone gathering around it when I get to the top there she lays passed out and pale. I pick her up and bring her down from the tower my first instinct is to get her inside and that's what I do not saying a word I run inside to our cell and lay her down on the bed. Everyone comes rushing in "Give her some room" I hear Rick telling everyone "Herschel!" Rick yells Herschel comes in as quickly as he can considering he only has one leg Maggie helps him kneel down beside me and Andrea. "What's wrong with her will she be ok?" I look over at Herschel who is checking her blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is stable I think her blood sugar level is low keep her here when she wakes up get her some water and something to eat" I nod "Thank you" Herschel nods back Maggie helps him up everyone was worried but knew she would pull through she was tough they all go into the hall sitting around hoping she wakes up soon. I'm still kneeling beside her worried to death I feel tears in my eyes "Andrea" I whisper as I kiss her hand I glance at her stomach and notice a tiny bump My first thought was pregnancy but she would have told him….Wouldn't she or maybe she doesn't even know yet? I get up and walk around the cell maybe I could find something I came upon her bag that his hiding under the desk I open it and dig through it there it was a positive pregnancy test she had known and didn't even tell me I sigh and take the pregnancy test with me I stick it in my pants pocket then I look over at her I decide to go in the hall to join the others.

Andrea's POV

I wake with a headache "What….What happen?" I say out loud "You fainted" I look over to see Shane sitting on the bed "Here drink this" He hands me the glass of water I drink it the very last drop he then hands me canned fruit I eat it slowly so I couldn't choke after I was finished I felt 100% better I sit up and hug Shane he holds me I smile knowing I felt safe every time he held me I pull back and look into his eyes knowing something wasn't right. "Shane you ok?" I ask he looks away then gets up He pulls out the pregnancy test I froze "How long have you known?" I look at him then look back at the pregnancy test " A while I think I'm about 3 months pregnant" He sits back on the bed "3 months" I hear him say under his breath. "You weren't going to tell me?" "Shane I was very soon I was just thinking of how to say it I really was Shane" He looks into my eyes he knew I was telling the truth he nods "Were having a baby" he says with a smile "Let's go tell the others" He nods we get up and walk into the halls where everyone is they stand up to see me there standing with my color back. "We have something we want to say" I tell them "What is it?" they ask "Were having a baby" Shane tells at first they are stunned then they come over to us and hug us and tell us congratulations. "I guess we can have another one" I look over to see Daryl I smirk he grins. I kiss Shane knowing no matter what happens as long as we are together I don't care Him, Me and our baby. ~The End~


End file.
